Her Innocent Face
Black. All I can see is black, if you can even call it seeing. I can't breathe, why can't I breathe? My lungs should be burning with the need for air. I tried to scream. Maybe to get help, maybe to just find a way to get all the stress and panic out of my numb body. All I heard was a disgusting gurgling sound that I could feel in my throat. The "screams" only continued as panic filled my body. Looking back on it, I don't know why I was still trying. I felt around to make sure I was okay, that I was still ''here, ''wherever here was. My small fingers wandered up my torso, my arms, the feeling of the pressure against my skin helped me ground myself and helped me calm down. Neck, jaw, they're still here. Wherever I am, I'm here and I'm fine. I'm here and I'm fine. I kept telling myself this until my soft fingers slowly traveled up my chin. They suddenly fell into a dip, my body jolting with surprise. My shaky hand slowly traveled up to feel nothing. It soon reached further, and further, for what felt like hours until it finally reached a wet surface. I could feel the pressure on the back of my head. It's gone. My face is gone. I desperately tried to recall any memory that could explain what had happened to me. Trying to make out the faded and worn memories were like trying to make out a terribly sun bleached pictures. I tightly gripped onto the messy hair that flowed down my shoulders while I tried to keep myself calm. Soon, I heard a soft sigh. It sounded so familiar to me. "So cute. So innocent," the high, feminine voice purred. "I've been wanting this for so long. I've been watching you for so long, Bebe." Bebe? Bebe. Is that my name? It must be, who else would she be talking to? I heard multiple large legs scurrying towards me and hesitantly flinched away from sound. This thing wasn't friendly, I could hear the false innocence in her voice. Moments of silence passed between the two, both of them standing still. The only sound was the gentle breaths of air that rustled the leaves. Wait, leaves? So she was outside. "Can't speak?" The voice questioned. "I should've figured. I couldn't speak before this." ''But what is this? ''The girl questioned to herself. She had no idea what was going on, all she knew was that she was outside and lost something impossible. "Before this. . . beautiful face and voice," the thing praised, almost like she could read the little girl's mind. Suddenly, it hit her. That voice was in every memory she owned, but it didn't belong to anyone she hung out with, not her parents, not her friends, not her teachers, that voice belonged to someone much more familiar. That voice was hers. Her body jolted once she heard the legs scurrying away. ''"Wait!" ''she tried to yell while running towards what she could hear. "Now I look as adorable as you used to. Goodbye, ghost girl." No. This can't be happening. She won't let it happen. Bebe gurgled in an attempt at telling her to stop, but she constantly stumbled on rocks, bumped into trees, and though she kept going, soon the scurrying sound was just a noise in the distance that faded to quiet. Category:Nature Category:Ghosts